fanmade_works_v4fandomcom-20200213-history
Fanmade Works V4 Wiki
Welcome to the Wiki I am Wendy Hamton. But you can call me Bubbles8218. Rules (for Cochrane-A, BlueKraid, and Princess Davidddizor) *Brothers don't marry sisters because it is illegal. If you do them, you will watch Dr. Finlay's Casebook, and you will say goodbye to Animaniacs. *No threatening or blaming any users. If you do them, you will watch Spiderman Classic, and you will say goodbye to Quest for Camelot. *No throwing tantrums about brothers marrying sisters. If you throw them, you will watch All Dogs Go to Heaven, and you will say goodbye to Tiny Toon Adventures. *No cyberbullying any users. If you do them, you will watch My Friends Tigger and Pooh, and you will say goodbye to Amazing World of Gumball. *Use Yakko Warner and Wakko Warner as Minnie Mouse and Dot Warner's brothers, Timmy Turner and Elroy Jetson as Alice's brothers, Buster Bunny and Skippy Squirrel as Olivia Flaversham's brothers, Gumball and Darwin as Amy, Anais, and Princess Ember's brothers, Chowder and Augie Doggie as Kilala Reno's brothers, and Pajama Sam and Ding A Ling Wolf as Namine's brothers. *Use Chris Thorndyke, Elroy Jetson, Plucky Duck, Lampwick, Mickey Mouse, Brock, Elsa, Dot Warner, Daisy Duck, June, Quincy, and Babs Bunny as troublemakers. *If you do "Susan Test and her friends", it will be renamed to "Minnie Mouse and her friends". *If you do "Mary Test and her friends", it will be renamed either to "Daisy Duck and her friends" or "Lahwhinie and her friends". *If you do "Johnny Test and his friends", it will be renamed to "Ronno and his friends". *If you do "Lumpy and his friends", it will be renamed to "Mowgli and his friends". *If you do "Roo and his friends", it will be renamed to "Pudge and his friends". *From now on, the Father/Grandfather and Son/Grandson Relationship will have one father/grandfather and one or two sons/grandsons. (For example - Hugh and Johnny; Tulio, Chris, and Lampwick; etc) *The alternate Father/Grandfather and Son/Grandson Relationship will have a father/uncle/grandfather and two or three sons/uncles/grandsons. (For example - Dr. Horace N. Buggy, Lumpy, and Roo; Geppetto, Hans, Hiro Hamada, and Tommy Pickles; etc) *The hating spinach stories had four family members eating in the fancy restaurant. *The Mother and Daughter Relationship should have one mother/grandmother and ONE daughter/granddaughter. Not two. *You can also use Mowgli, Simba, Cody, and Bambi as non troublemakers. *No storybullying non troublemakers. If you do, you will watch Land Before Time, and you will say goodbye to Batman Classic. *From now on, Minnie Mouse is Danny's girlfriend, Amy is Knuckles' girlfriend, Cosmo is Tails' girlfriend, Cream is Charmy Bee's girlfriend, Sawyer is Choo Choo's girlfriend, either May or Human Sunset Shimmer is Donald Duck's girlfriend, Princess Cholena is Mickey Mouse's girlfriend, and Sally is Sonic's girlfriend. *No innapropriate articles on this wiki (For example; peeing on somebody, pooping on somebody, farting on somebody, etc). *No putting up articles about GoAnimate, GoAnimate for Schools, Plotagon, Xtranormal, Nawmal, Youtube, Cepstral, Acapela, and SolidGamers. *No name-calling. *No swearing. *No lies on this wiki. *No disgusting articles. (For example - "Bart goes up Screwy Squirrel's nose") Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Fandom's Video Library. Category:Browse